Wonder Woman
Background Diana, the first and only child born on the island of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta, queen of the mythical and immortal race of Amazons, who were created some 3000 years ago by the gods of Olympus themselves from the souls of all women who had been murdered by men. After centuries of separation from the world, Hippolyta longed for a child and, after praying to their patron gods, was instructed to mold some clay from the shores of Paradise Island into the form of a baby girl. Six members of the Greek Pantheon Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia and Hermes bonded the soul originally belonged to the unborn daughter of the first woman murdered by a man (whom Hippolyta was, in fact, the reincarnation of) to the clay, and gave it life. Each of the six also granted the child gifts of supernatural abilities far beyond even the greatest of the Amazons. Named Diana, in honor of Diana Rockwell Trevor, the only person ever to have come to Paradise Island from the outside world, the girl was to be a example for not only the Amazons to look up to, but for the rest of the world as well, during a time of tribulation that was to come in the not too distant future. One could say that Diana had a rather charmed childhood. A princess, surrounded by a legion of sisters and mothers, Diana was never really lonely or really wanted for anything. She listened to the stories of her sisters, learned all the history of her people, and trained since nearly before she could walk in the art of combat. She was a truly gifted pupil, easily grasping everything taught to her. Yet, just as important as her lessons in combat, Diana learned (occasionally the hard way) not to be prideful of her amazing abilities, or to think herself above reproach. She learned that justice must ever be tempered with mercy, and that truly deadly force, which she could very easily dispense, must only be used when /all/ other options have been exhausted. Finally, the time came when the gods decreed the Amazons send their emissary into Patriarchs World. Fearful for her only daughter's safety, Queen Hippolyta ordered a competition held, encompassing every aspect and feat of Amazon lore, training, skill and ability, but forbade Diana from participating. Knowing what might possibly come, Diana accepted the dangers of an uncertain future and entered the contest in disguise. In the end, Diana won and was named the Amazons champion and emissary, though there was some surprise when she removed her helmet and revealed who she was. In the end, Hippolyta conceded and Diana was given the uniform fashioned from the standard of the same hero that had been her namesake along with armor and a sword made by the best armorers the Amazons had, which also bore the same coat of arms as her uniform. Diana accepted these, for though she was an emissary of peace, she was still a warrior. Lastly, the gods had one final gift to give, in the form of the Kalos Aletheias, (or roughly translated as the 'Lasso of Truth'.) Diana would have been lying to herself if she said she wasn't excited to see the world outside of Themyscira. But, she also had some apprehension as well... She was leaving her home, her mother, all her sisters and going out into a world that her people had not seen outside of an occasional vision by their oracles, or the stories that Diana Trevor had told them. Hipployta, sensing her daughters doubt, recanted her earlier choice of forbidding Diana into the competition, and said to her, "Forgive a mother for wanting to protect her daughter... The gods had chosen their champion on the day of your birth, and no other would have been able to take your place despite my misguided attempt to do so. Go, my child, and become a guiding light for a world that needs one, and return to us when you can." Any apprehension between them over the competition vanished, as mother and daughter embraced one last time before Diana left. Flying out past the beaches of Paradise Island, and over the open ocean, the island soon vanished behind the veiled mists that separated it from the world, and Diana could only look ahead toward the task that had been set before her. MUX History Logs *2011-01-26 - Alien Invasion? - Subway Stampede - When cars stampede of their own apparent free will and a subway train goes runaway, our heroes must figure out and put an end to a strange technical glitch before it's too late! *2011-02-25 - Dark Viper: More Than U Can Hiss - The Dark Viper is now the hunted, and discovers he hissed off more than he can bite with this crazy team of vigilantes! The gang wars stop here! *2011-04-09 - Recruiting Diana - Wildcat searches for Diana to ask her to join the JSA, and to confess about Donna Troy. *2011-06-11 - Rage and Shadows - When a shadow armor powered by rage invades Brooklyn, several heroes come together to try to take it down. *2011-11-25 - If You Give a Mouse a Cookie - Having been introduced to Grant's Gym as a place to get food before by Liberty Belle, Project 42 stops by and ends up the center of a discussion. Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Hero Category:Taken